Yoko's death
by RuiXing
Summary: Gojyo's lover is dying and this is the story of how she dies? Well OC pairings with Saiyuki characters. Read at your own risk.


**Note:Attention! I DO NOT own Saiyuki's characters or the GazettE! This story is based on imaginations so please do not hate me. Read at your own risk. The italic and bold words are from the GazettE's song "Zakurogata No Yuutsu" I place the lyrics in different ways to suit the are the pairings :**

**GojyoXYoko**

**HakkaiXKana**

**SanzoXShoka**

**GokuXSakura**

**

* * *

**

'_**the morning sun that shines through the window **_

_**seems different from before**_

_**It's probably because I've seen this **_

_**uneasy feeling before'**_

I open my eyes as I heard someone coming into my room. It is summer time yet here I was looking out of the window instead of playing outside or going to the beach. I look towards the door and he was there. Gojyo. He was carrying a bouquet of roses…. I felt sad…..

'_**It's painful, isn't it? seeing me like that**_

_**You can be honest and just say you're tired**_

_**You never made an unpleasant face, not once**_

_**You simply kindly embraced and cried for me'**_

"Hey… How are you feeling?"He smile weakly as he asked after kissing my forehead. I close my eyes and smile. "Feeling better everyday,Gojyo. You don't have to visit me everyday you know? " As he sat beside me. He put his head on my lap and rested. "Right…. As if I believe you. And I have nothing else better to do. Besides, you would miss me won't you?"He look up and wink. I blush slightly."As if I would." I look away.

'_**To encourage me, you always joke around**_

_**You kindly care for me more than you do for yourself'**_

"Yoko…. You alright? Does it hurt? Should I call the doctor?"He asked worriedly. I look at him and shake my head. "No… Just tired…. I wonder when I can leave hospital…." I said softly. He stood up and sat beside me putting his arms around me and let me rest on his shoulder. I lean against his body slightly hugging him. "Soon…. You will get well soon then we will go on a trip okay…?"He whispered softly reassuring me.

'_**I want to live. I don't want to die. **_

_**When I think about it, tears overflow**_

_**I want to live. I can't do a thing for you'**_

"Gojyo…..I am afraid….."I said softly as tears fell down my cheek. "Hush…now…..You will be fine. I am here….. I will always be here…"He was trying to stay calm. I know my current self is killing him slowly. The poison is killing me slowly from the inside…..I hug him tightly as I buried my face on his chest. I cried silently as he embrace me. _How long has it been?How long have I stayed in the hospital?We used to walk around town. Holding hands,eating in stalls,watching the sunset together at our balcony.I miss those days…. _Someone knock the room door and came in. Kana,Shoka,Sakura,Goku, Hakkai and Sanzo came. I wipe my tears away and tried to smile. "Hello guys….It is nice of you all to come…."I said as Gojyo smile weakly. "How are you Yoko chan?"Kana said as she place the fruits on the table and smile. They were our best friends whom are closer to us than our family. "Better…..Please have a sit…."I said as I tried to sit up straight. "Don't move too much Yoko."Gojyo said as he shift me into a more comfortable state. I nod and smile slightly. "It seems you look paler,Yoko. Have you been resting? Don't push yourself to hard okay?" Shoka looks worried. "I am fine. Just need some fresh air…." Sakura sat beside me and touch my forehead. "She is not having fever so it must be tiredness. Yoko nee chan should rest."Sakura covers me with the blanket and smile. "There. This way you will not feel too cold ne?" Goku took the fruits on the table quietly but then Sanzo saw it and hit his head. "Ouch! What is it Sanzo?" "That's for Yoko you idiot. Don't steal her food."He glares at Goku while Goku stood behind Sakura mumbling. Sakura giggled as she pat his head. ". It doesn't hurt already." Goku grins as he blush at Sakura's behaviour. "Now.. Now… Let Yoko rest. We better get moving."Hakkai smiled at me. "You must take care of yourself, young lady or we would have to look after you ourselves." He continued saying as he look at me seriously. "Oi, who says you can threaten my woman?"Gojyo said as he elbowed him playfully. "We are like her brothers and sisters so we have the right don't we?"Kana smiled as Hakkai stand beside her and put his hand around her waist. I laugh quietly. "Yes. Sister Kana,Brother Hakkai. Thank you….. All of you for coming…." After half an hour, they left wishing me to get well soon. Now Gojyo and I are alone. He close the door and walk towards me. Resting his head on my shoulder. I felt as though I could hear his heart breaking into pieces just like mine….. "I am fine…Don't worry about it….." He looks up and stare into my eyes. "Yoko….. Don't leave me… Not now….." He was trying to hold his tears. I hugs him tight. "Don't…..Don't look at me that way….."

'_**cry and cry, and when the tears stop,**_

_**let's keep smiling**_

_**cry and cry. If you give me a smile,**_

_**you'll always be by my side'**_

"Gojyo….. Promise me something….I-if I die…..."Before I could continue my sentence, he hugged me tight. "Yo-You won't….You will be alright,Yoko…..Don't talk such a way…"I could feel his tears fell onto my shoulder. I hugs him tighter. I really do not want to leave him yet I can't help it… The poison is too strong….. I grew weaker and weaker each day unable to get well….. "That woman….. I will kill her someday… I will make sure I crush her into pieces for making you this way….."He said as he clench his fist. "It's alright… Don't worry….."I smiled though inside I was dying. The nurse came in and told him visit time is over. As he look into my eyes, I could see despair in his eyes. I smile and touch his cheek. "Don't worry. We can meet tomorrow…."I assured him but I know that its time_….. I have to go soon….. But not now….. Not until I write a letter…_ He hugs me tightly and kisses my forehead,whispering that he will come earlier tomorrow. I watch his walking out and close the door behind him.

'_**From inside me,**_

_**you always watch over me**_

_**When I close my eyes and think of you, **_

_**I won't forget your smile'**_

I took the paper and pen on the table and started writing. As I wrote the letter, I cried. Remembering those memories,those days we were together…..Those happy moments…. Though my visions are blurred by my tears, I continued writing. After finishing the letter, I look outside the window and prayed… _'Dear God…..Let everyone be alright after I am gone… Watch over him for me….Please protect him from any harm…..' _I stare at the sky till the sun rises…. It was beautiful….. The colour of the sky slowly turns red and the sun shines into the room….. I close my eyes and smile… _'Gojyo….Thank you for everything…'_

_

* * *

_

Few hours later…

**Gojyo's POV**

"Yoko!Get lost all of you! I want to go in!"Hakkai stopped me. "Gojyo… Calm down….." "Move,Hakkai!" I pushed my way into the room and fell on my knees….. "No….. No…"My tears fall as I look at her…. She was smiling….The sun shines straight on her bed and she looks like an angel….. I stood up slowly and walks towards her. Touching her face, I asked her to open her eyes though her cheeks were cold. "Yoko….Yoko…. Don't joke now….. Wake up….. Please…. Open your eyes…." She did not reply… I hugged her tightly and cried. They were there crying silently…. Kana came and pick up a piece of paper from the table. As she read it, she cries even more than before. Hakkai hugs her from behind and place her head on his chest. They pass me the paper and I read it carefully.

'_Gojyo….. Thank you for always being there…. Though we fight a lot. I know you cared a lot about me. Whether I was sad,sick or angry….you were always there….. I thank you….. and I am sorry for leaving so soon….. I am glad that I am the one suffering from the poison….__Don't blame yourself for it_…._If I could die for you. That would be my happiness... I know I have broken our promise…. And your heart… but please… do not hate me for this… Don't think of revenge will you….?It cannot bring me back… promise me one thing… Take care of yourself….. I will always watch over you… and wait for you….. Smile for me…. Live for me…okay….? Kana….Shoka….Sakura… I am glad to know all of you… Thank you for being there… For always encouraging me and taking care of me… Sanzo,Goku,Hakkai….. Thank you for always being there for Gojyo…. Please take care of me for him… Don't let him do anything stupid ne…..? In this life, I am glad to know all of you….. My only regret is not being able to live longer…I am sorry…..'_

I cried as I finish reading the letter. '_Even when she is going to die…. She still think about us….. If I was more careful, she would have been alive….. Yoko…'_

'_**By the truth that was written, **_

_**I was at a loss for words**_

_**As if I was broken, I cried out'**_


End file.
